


Forever

by tata_red



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: таймлайн Дни минувшего будущего, АУ





	Forever

Действо шло полным ходом. Мутанты сидели за длинным столом, знакомые между собой громко переговаривались, а новенькие — внимательно наблюдали за остальными.  
  
Скотт встал:  
— Знаете, мне надоели эти церемонии. Давайте внесем немного живости в наше общение? Ну, например… Я вот всегда хотел знать больше о самом закрытом и суровом мутанте среди нас. Роуг! А расскажи-ка нам про Логана?  
Роуг улыбнулась и тоже встала:  
— Расскажу. Но что конкретно?..  
Скотт ненадолго призадумался.  
— Всегда хотел знать… какой у Логана любимый запах? Вообще, какие у него пристрастия?  
Роуг помедлила.  
 _— Что за вопросы. Конечно, жасмин! Очевидно же, черт._  
— Нет, ну не жасмин точно! Я думаю, что-нибудь свежее… Как воздух в канадских горах, например.  
*раздались отдельные смешки за столом*  
— А еда? Что из еды любимое? — спросила Китти.  
— Пиво и сигары, тут без сомнений, это так же просто, как и вопрос про его любимый цвет.  
*смех становится громче*  
— На самом деле, я думаю, мало кто знает про любимую еду Логана, — продолжила Роуг.  
— И это чистая правда! Полный игнор завтраков, это по-логански, — тихо проворчал Колосс.  
— Когда я ушла их отряда Людей-Икс и жила самостоятельно, Логан заходил ко мне в гости. Практически первым, что он спрашивал, это что есть пож…, кхм, поесть. В еде он был неприхотлив, и я на стол выкладывала все, что есть. Хлеб, мясо, сосиски, кетчуп, паштет, овощи. Открою секрет — запивалось все банановым коктейлем.  
 _— Эй! — но протест Логана утонул в смехе гостей._  
— Логан, и это я еще не сказала, что потом ты заваливался спать, а после ехал дальше по своим делам, — Роуг улыбалась.  
 _— Но потом настали трудные времена, и ты вернулась._  
— Да… потом я вернулась. — Роуг помолчала. — Больше всего на свете Логан любит честность. Он вспыльчивый и немногословный, но самое ненавистное для него — это жестокость. Окружающие тянутся к нему, потому что в нем море теплоты и доброты, хоть и щедро разбавленное ворчанием и тяжелым характером.  
 _— Еще скажи, что я люблю окружающих._  
— Скажу. Ты любишь их — изучать, — девушка рассмеялась, — а еще ты любишь поспать до часу дня.  
 _— И ты не сказала самое главное, Роуг._  
— Самое главное… Я оставила это право тебе, Логан.  
 _— Я… Я люблю Джин Грей._  
— Да. Джин Грей-Саммерс. Не самое понятное мне чувство, надо отметить… Потому что я люблю тебя, Логан. Полюбила с самой первой нашей встречи.  
Роуг подошла к гробу и склонилась над ним, крепко вцепившись в обитые металлом борта.  
— Ты рядом со мной, всегда. Даже сейчас я слышу твой голос, чувствую твое присутствие. — Она коротко глянула на замолкших мутантов и снова впилась взглядом в мертвенно-белое лицо. — Твоя смерть — единственное, с чем я никогда не смирюсь. Ты же… ты же умеешь регенерировать, черт возьми! — голос Роуг прервался, и Скотт с Бобби бросились к ней, бережно уводя из зала рыдающую девушку.  
  
***  
Роуг прерывисто вздохнула и открыла глаза. Сложно держать мутанта между настоящим и прошлым, и самой не соскользнуть в межвременную дыру. В какой из вселенной она только что была? В какой вселенной возможна смерть Логана, обладающего мощным даром регенерации? Было ли то будущее, за которое они сейчас сражались, или это просто рябь на воде времени?  
Неважно. Все это — неважно. Если миссия провалится, то никакого будущего уже не будет ни для кого из них. Так что надо изгнать все посторонние мысли из головы и сосредоточиться на загорелом, полном жизни и эмоций лице Росомахи.

**Author's Note:**

> 04.05.17


End file.
